Mesmo céu, mesma lua
by Dandy Fairy Lily
Summary: Como será saber que duas pessoas estão, num mesmo momento, olhando o mesmo céu e contemplando a mesma lua?


(Esta fic foi inspirada numa música de Amuro Namie, chamada Wishing on the same star)

Mesmo céu, mesma lua

Como será saber que duas pessoas estão, num mesmo momento, olhando o mesmo céu e contemplando a mesma lua?

Ela olhou pela janela ao lado de sua cama, desanimada. O céu estava escuro e limpo, e o brilho imponente da lua era refletido pelos milhares de gotículas de orvalho que se depositavam sobre gramado. Não havia sequer uma única luz acesa no castelo, todos os alunos encontravam-se deitados em suas camas, devidamente cobertos naquela noite de início de outono. Todos, exceto uma jovem grifinória que mantinha-se apoiada à janela mais próxima de sua cama, observando a noite lá fora.

Alguns vaga-lumes sobrevoavam a superfície cristalina do lago, produzindo desenhos à medida que seu brilho dourado chegava aos olhos verdes da jovem. Ela sequer piscava diante do espetáculo que se realizava vários andares abaixo, e por um momento quis observa-lo mais de perto. Calçou os chinelos e colocou sobre si um casaco, os cachos ruivos escorrendo por seus ombros.

Chegando à porta do dormitório, confirmou que todas as jovens estavam adormecidas, e sorriu consigo mesma. Deu mais alguns passos e desceu as escadas que levavam ao Salão Comunal da Grifinória. Apesar de não saber que horas eram, Lily tinha certeza de que já era madrugada, a julgar pela baixa crepitação das chamas nas lareiras.

Em poucos minutos, já se encontrava empurrando uma das armaduras do corredor do quarto andar, encontrando um tapete pendurado na parede. Ao empurra-lo para o lado, contendo um espirro, deu dois toques na pedra fria e a mesma abriu-se. Lily olhou para os lados e mergulhou na escuridão da passagem secreta.

Pousou os chinelos na grama úmida, e a escuridão da noite não permitiu que visse um vulto se aproximando.

"Evans?" Ela apertou o casaco contra seu corpo quando ouviu seu nome ser pronunciado. Fora descoberta fora da cama, provavelmente acabaria recebendo uma detenção. Onde estava com a cabeça quando decidiu sair do castelo durante a noite?

Mas, como se nunca tivesse estado ali, o vulto desapareceu. Lily então percebeu.

"Pode tirar essa capa, Potter" E tão rápido quanto havia desaparecido, o jovem de cabelos desarrumados reapareceu, um sorriso bobo nos lábios.

"E qual é a graça...?" Perguntou ela, que arrependia-se amargamente do momento em que decidira deixar sua cama para ver vaga-lumes.

"A santa Lily usando uma passagem secreta, num horário proibido..." O mesmo sorriso, acompanhado por uma piscada daqueles olhos amendoados. Ela franziu a testa, realmente desejando que nunca tivesse chegado perto daquela maldita janela em seu dormitório.

"Não pense que o seu passeio noturno vai ficar fora do meu relatório...E é Evans, para você" Lily se levantou de onde estava, e começou a caminhar em direção à árvore mais próxima, deixando Tiago para trás.

"Você vai me dedurar, Lily?" Ele puxou-a ligeiramente pelo braço, e manteve um sorriso de certa forma desafiador.

"Pela milésima vez, é Evans...E eu vou te dedurar nesse instante se você não me soltar" Mas Tiago não a obedeceu, e continuou a conduzi-la até chegarem perto da margem do lago.

"Se você me dedurar, Lily, vai ficar óbvio que você também estava infringindo uma regra" Ela puxou seu braço de volta, com uma expressão nada amigável no rosto. Estava entre a cruz e a espada. Incrível como Potter conseguia aparecer e estragar sempre os seus melhores momentos.

"Certo, você venceu, mas será que poderia se comportar como uma pessoa que não tem intimidade comigo, o que é verdade, e me chamar de EVANS? Acho que não é tão difícil" Ela praticamente gritou, o que não poderia ser considerado um comportamento seguro, sendo que ambos estavam burlando regulamentos.

"E o que a santa Lily faz aqui fora numa noite como essa?" Tiago pareceu não ter dado ouvidos a uma palavra do que ela acabava de lhe dizer, e mantinha-se em pé despreocupado com ambas as mãos nos bolsos.

Lily sentou-se sob a copa da árvore, e tirou os chinelos, colocando a ponta dos pés na água do lago.

"E o que você tem a ver com isso, Potter?" Disse ela, tentando disfarçar sua tão aparente irritação, colocando certo tom de indiferença na voz.

"Está frio, Lily...Se ficar com esses pés na água, vai se resfriar...E não vai poder ir a Hogsmeade comigo no sábado" Disse ele, sentando-se ao seu lado, e repousando a mão sobre o ombro dela.

"Eu não sei quem te disse que eu iria! E tire essa mão daí" Novamente ele não a obedeceu, e desceu a mão por seu braço até capturar seus dedos frios. Ela tirou os pés da água e calçou novamente os chinelos.

"Na verdade eu vim para ver os vaga-lumes mais de perto, mas você deve ter espantado eles..." Seus olhos verdes estavam fixos na esfera prateada que havia se formado no centro do lago, o reflexo da lua cheia. "E você, Potter? O que faz aqui? Mais uma brincadeira de mau-gosto com alguém?"

"Pensei que não tivesse nada a ver com a sua vida! Isso quer dizer que você está confiando em mim?" Ele disse, brincando com a ponta de seu cachecol avermelhado. Lily pousou os olhos sobre ele e pôde identificar claramente aquele sorriso convencido ao qual estava tão acostumada.

"Ow Potter! Não seja ridículo...E você não respondeu minha pergunta" Ela disse, impaciente.

"Só estava dando uma volta, e já estava voltando para o castelo" Tiago aproximou-se de Lily, fazendo com que ela recuasse. Ela afastou-se dele o máximo que conseguiu, mas estava entre ele e uma grossa raiz de árvore.

"E por quê não voltou?" Lily estava ainda mais impaciente. Não suportava aquela situação, na qual parecia estar praticamente encurralada.

"Ooh! O que é isso, Lily? Um interrogatório? Não voltei porque encontrei você, simples" Ele tentou manter contato visual, mas cada vez mais Lily desviava de seus olhos amendoados.

"Esse era um ótimo motivo para você ter voltado! E não me chame de Lily" Ela se levantou, e sentou sobre a raiz da árvore, que funcionava como um banquinho.

"Por quê você se esforça tanto para me evitar, quando sabe que isso é impossível?" Lily praticamente explodiu, poderia haver alguém mais convencido nesse mundo? Não, foi a resposta que ela obteve de sua mente.

"Sinceramente, Potter, não sei porque estou perdendo meu tempo aqui falando com você" Ela fez menção de se levantar e dar dois passos em direção à mesma passagem pela qual viera, mas ele a segurou pelo braço.

"Não...Fique mais um pouco" Lily se desequilibrou e tombou por cima da raiz da árvore, ficando deitada no chão.

"Potter, olhe o que você fez!!" Ela se apoiou nos cotovelos e tentou alcança-lo, para que pudesse belisca-lo ou algo do gênero, mas quase escorregou para dentro do lago. Segurou-se em Tiago, pois a água estava congelante, mas ele também se desequilibrou e caiu ao lado dela.

"O que eu fiz...?" Ele disse, aproximando-se dela. Mas algo não permitiu que Lily se afastasse.Talvez o fato de seu pé estar preso sob outra raiz, ou seu próprio subconsciente, que por alguma razão desconhecida achava que ela deveria ficar ali.

Tiago entrelaçou os dedos nos fios ruivos que conseguiu alcançar, e ficou observando-os.

"Potter, tire a mão do meu cabelo" Lily virou seu rosto, ficando de frente para a margem do lago. Tiago foi entrelaçando e acariciando seus cabelos com ambas as mãos, e ela não fez nada para impedi-lo. Apenas ficou lá, observando a quase nenhuma agitação nas águas cristalinas a sua frente.

"Você é teimoso" Ela virou-se de volta, encarando-o finalmente nos olhos. Tiago colocou uma das mãos sobre sua bochecha, que instantaneamente corou.

"Lily...Por quê você corou?" Ele estava visivelmente surpreso. Talvez não tivesse se esforçado tanto em vão.

"Eu não corei, Potter...E não me chame de Lily" Tiago aproximou-se mais, e ela novamente não recuou. Por quê estava agindo dessa forma? Ela mesma não sabia responder.

"Eu não sou teimoso, Lily...Só digo desde o quarto ano que gosto de você" Ela fez uma leve careta quando o ouviu chamá-la de Lily, coisa que era a milésima vez na noite que pedia para que ele não fizesse.

"Pare de se aproximar de mim, Potter!" Mas já era tarde, seus rostos estavam distantes apenas um palmo, e Tiago afastava mechas de cabelo do rosto aparentemente corado de Lily.

"Não consigo...e você não se afasta mais quando eu faço isso...Por quê?" Ele mantinha um sorriso bobo no rosto, que quase fazia com que ela também sorrisse.

"Não sei! Meu pé está preso, e eu não quero cair no lago" Disse tudo tão rápido, que quando menos percebeu, Tiago já estava apenas a alguns centímetros de seu rosto.

"Lily...?" Os olhos castanhos estavam fixos nos seus verdes.

"O que..." A respiração dela estava ofegante, e podia sentir parte do calor do corpo dele. Seu braço já a envolvia parcialmente.

"Não fique brava comigo" E os centímetros que os separavam tornaram-se milímetros, e em seguida desapareceram. Tudo aconteceu tão rápido que não houve tempo para que Lily protestasse ou o impedisse. Ele já havia unido seus lábios aos dela. E por incrível que pudesse parecer, ela não o empurrou. Apenas deixou que ele a beijasse.

Tudo estava tão confuso em sua mente. Há alguns instantes Lily estava claramente sentindo raiva de Tiago, mas tudo aquilo pareceu desaparecer com aquele toque. Ela sendo envolvida e aquecida por seus braços.

Talvez tudo o que as pessoas falassem não fosse totalmente mentira, então. Talvez parecesse certo, e realmente fosse certo, que eles ficassem juntos. Ali, sob o mesmo céu e a mesma lua.

FIM

Aiai Minha primeira LT que eu consigo terminar!! Escrita em dois dias!!

Bom, espero que tenham gostado, e saibam que eu até penso em algo como uma continuação, mas sem nada definido!! Agradecimentos especiais à Tonton, que cada parágrafo que eu escrevia, mandava direto pra ela!! Brigada miga!!

Por favor me deixem reviews!


End file.
